Siempre te tuve a mi lado
by nicki miraiJ13
Summary: Aunque Mello creyó estar enamorado de una chica en realidad solo trataba de llenar el vació de no poder expresar lo que sentía hacia su amigo, pero lo que el no sabe es que ellos dos comparten los mismos sentimientos... si al fin hago mi primer fic sobre estos dos...YAOI si no te gusta no te lo recomiendo...AU


OK Aquí estoy de nuevo Hola a si te saludo a ti…si es que hay alguien, estoy de vuelta esta vez con un One-Shot de 2 de mis personajes Favoritos de Death Note, Mello y Matt. Para las personas que no les gusta el Yaoi no les recomiendo que lo lean pues si es Yaoi, Pero no Lemon soy realmente mala escribiendo lemon pero algún dia lo intentare (No hoy).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Death note no son míos pertenecen a Tsugumi  
Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, escritor e ilustrador respectivamente…

Sin más que decir al Fic….

Siempre Te tuve a mi lado:

Como podría desear a esa "Rubia tonta" como muchos la llamaban, no sabia, aun así la amaba y sabia que ella nunca sentiría lo mismo por él... ¿Porqué?...por el estúpido de Yagami, el chic por el cual todas las chicas del instituto babeaban, el típico chico guapo, inteligente y arrogante, según él… Mello…el moría por Amane pero su orgullo nunca le permitiría expresárselo, además lo consumía el dolor de saber que aunque se armara de todo el valor de macho que poseía y le dijera que la amaba, no seria correspondido, pues no era el único que anhelaba poseerla, no era el único que la quería para el solo, no era el único que la quería alejar de Yagami. Pues por mas que la llamaran idiota o ingenua, la chica atraía a los jóvenes como la carne atrae a los perros, pero no solo por su belleza, sino también por como era con Yagami; se notaba que enserio lo quería, era detallista con él, cariñosa, hasta muchas y muchos la tomaban de fácil y, como mencionaba tonta, pero no solo estaba "enamorada" y eso combinado con su belleza física atraía a los muchachos…

Y uno de esos muchachos era él…el rubio come chocolate, orgulloso e inteligente de la clase A, el cual aun no entendía como Demonios se habría podido fijar en ella, Pero no se iba a quedar con la duda, pues quería saber ella que opinaba con respecto a él; si le parecía aburrido o inteligente, tonto, extraño, o si le gustaba o si simplemente no lo determinaba. Esas dudas lo carcomían y por mucho que le doliera el orgullo debería tragárselo y preguntarle.

Paso mucho tiempo para que se decidiera si le preguntaba o no y al final cedió ante su consciencia y su curiosidad, además no paso mucho tiempo para que Matt, su más cercano amigo, se diera cuenta y lo comenzara a presionar.

Una tarde se animo de valor y se dirigió a una banca en la que estaba sentada Misa, como siempre a las 5:00Pm, nadie sabia por que lo hacia, pero ahí estaba todos los días a la misma hora. Mello se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Misa- apenas pudo articular el rubio.

-Mello?- Sonaba sorprendida pero era algo bueno, sabia su nombre-¿Qué quieres?- nunca la había oído hablar así , tal vez no estaba bien pero eso no le importo, le dolía lo fría que estaba pero ya estaba ahí le lanzaría la pregunta y le tendría que responder.

-Dime Misa, ¿Qué piensas de mi?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué pienso de ti?... bueno nunca lo había pensado, casi nunca te veo y creo que nunca habíamos hablado, bueno…- medito unos segundos con el dedo índice en sus labios, solo fue unos segundos pero para Mello se podían hacer eternos- Pienso que…-Los Nervios de Mello aumentaban- Eres raro.

-¿Porque piensas eso?- no se demoro ni un segundo en preguntarle, quería saber ¿Por qué?, quería saber por que le parecía Raro y lo quería saber AHORA.

-Veras me eh enterado que solo te importa superar a Near, comes todo el día chocolate como lo estas ahora- inconscientemente Mello había sacado una Barra de chocolate, pero la guardo automáticamente por el comentario de la rubia, claro no sin antes darle una mordida-¿Ves? Bueno ehmm… tienes si mucho un amigo… nunca hablas con nadie del instituto… y bueno en fin como en realidad nunca trato contigo… no me importa mucho- Se detuvo un momento para mirar su reloj-Oh! Ya es tarde me debo ir, Adiós Mello-se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-A-Adiós Misa- trato de modular Mello.

La observo alejarse, hasta que ya no se vio su delgada silueta, en verdad eso pensaba de él que era "Raro", de seguro si se lo hubiera dicho otra persona no le hubiera afectado en lo mas mínimo, pero al venir de esa chica lo hería de alguna manera. No le quiso dar muchas Vueltas y se dirigió a l casa de su amigo, Matt. Debía Desahogarse con alguien aunque no solía hacerlo, el siempre estaba ahí para él y por alguna razón sentía que lo ¿necesitaba? si era eso, pero no le importaba.

Mello se aproximo a la entrada de la casa de Matt y toco la puerta, esperó unos segundo y luego se abrió la puerta, era Matt.

-¿Mello?-Inquirió notoriamente sorprendido el pelirojo- ¿Qué sucede?¿que ha…- No pudo terminar puesto que Mello lo había empujado hacia adentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Matt tenia una idea de lo que le pasaba a Mello, no mas bien tenia un nombre…Misa. Desde que su amigo había descubierto que sentía "algo" hacia la rubia ya no era el mismo, lo notaba más distante de lo usual, más preocupado y ¿celoso?; lo primero era muy normal en él pero lo último, bueno definitivamente no estaba bien. Cuando Matt descubrió que Mello estaba"Flechado, enamorado, tragado, no sabia en realidad que, de Misa, fue como si le dieran una patada en la entrepierna y le dolió aun mas cuando logro que Mello confesara, pero porque le dolió, no sabia si era por su fría indiferencia para con él desde que estaba flechado o si era por el tipo de chica que era Amane. Él sabía que Misa y Mello no encajaban y además no solo él sino todo el mundo sabia que Misa tenia otro amor y le dolía que al final Mello terminaría destrozado; Aunque restándole importancia a esto lo apoyo…como siempre.

-Fue Misa ¿No es cierto?- le pregunto Matt, al ver su reacción y su estado, era notorio que estaba triste.

-si- se limito a responder Mello muy fríamente

-¿Qué le dijiste?-Dijo el chico de los goles

Mello dudo unos segundos pero respondió-¿Qué piensas de mi?

-¿Eso le dijiste?

-No, te estoy preguntando ¿Qué piensas de mi?

**Matt POV**

¿Qué pienso de él? Mierda ¿Qué pienso de él?, no sé que decir, nunca lo había pensado, ¿Qué le respondo?. Tengo que saber como decirlo, no lo puedo herir mas de lo que esta, así que tengo que medir mis palabras, se nota que no esta para juegos. ¡Demonios que coños le digo!

-Matt te hice una pregunta

-Ah…si… me la repetirías- en realidad no era necesario, sabía lo que me había preguntado, solo lo hacia para matar tiempo.

-Ah (suspiro)… ¿Qué piensas de mi?, ah y no quiero mentiras sabes que las detesto y se como detectarlas.

Él tenia razón, era el mejor detector de mentiras, siempre me cachaba en mis mentiras "piadosas", entonces… bueno no me quedaba de otra mas que decir la verdad, ese era el momento preciso para ser completamente honesto con él aunque me cueste la amistad se lo diré, pero demonios ¿Cómo?.

-Pues pienso que eres una persona…inteligente- dije, pero sabia que con eso Mello no estaría satisfecho- competitivo…emmm.

-Adelante, continua te estoy escuchando- su actitud había cambiado de un momento a otro….y demonios había comenzado a presionarme, y ah disminuir la distancia entre ambos.

-También eres objetivo y emm…- se me habían acabado las ideas, pues lo que quería decirle a Mello era diferente, la verdad aun no se lo decía por miedo a su reacción.

-continua Matt.

-hay Mello déjate de estupideces, yo soy tu amigo y te conozco mucho mejor que Misa, lo que ella te haya dicho son puras mentiras y no tienes que deprimirte por eso…y lo que en verdad todos piensan, incluyéndome, es que eres un gran tipo y no deberías prestarle atención a lo que una mala copia de barbie te diga y además…

-ya cállate, quieres…

No me dio siquiera de terminar de hablar y apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mello me tomo por los hombros y me acorralo en la pared, podría jura que lo iba hacer era darme un golpe por tanta cursilería que salió de mi boca, pero no lo que hizo era algo que deseaba desde hace ya un tiempo y al parecer e también lo deseaba.

**FIN POV Matt.**

Luego de que Mello interrumpiera a Matt, lo tomo por los hombros y lo acorralo en la pared y con un movimiento rápido presó los labios de Matt con los suyos. Matt estaba un poco aturdido por lo sucedido pero no demoro en responder al beso de Mello, que poco a poco se volvía mas salvaje y como todo beso no puede ser eterno ya que los humanos necesitan respirar se separaron.

El silencio de la habitación fue reemplazado por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, hasta que Matt decidió romper el silencio.

-siempre te quise Mello y no como un amigo exactamente.

- tal parece que el sentimiento es mutuo-Melo no acostumbraba a hablar abiertamente de lo que sentía, pero por favor era Matt que podía perder- siempre sentí que te quería Matt pero tu me conoces y bueno es extraño para mi y por eso comencé lo de mi supuesto flechazo por Misa y bueno…

-ahora tu te quieres callar…

Y Matt repitiendo la acción de Mello, lo interrumpió y lo callo con un beso, el cual los dos disfrutaron como nunca lo había hecho.

Bueno esto es todo, si les gusto, lo cual espero, por favor déjenme sus reviews y si no les gusto…también. Acepto de todo críticas, pasteles, halagos, consejos, tomatazos de todo….Ok hasta la próxima.

Sayonara!


End file.
